Remembrance
by Staryie
Summary: Our Tale is a normal club in La Academy. One day, they get involved in a very dangerous situation; the league is put in a memory-based conflict! This is a battle to regain lost pasts while versing official guilds from other worlds, as well as adventuring the unknown and forgotten. There still are many words left unsaid about this ancient game of remembrance...
1. Introduction

**XD This is my first fanfic so enjoy! :D This story is based on memories with my precious guildies, some made up and some edited. :P Anyways, this is the introduction! Thank you Teresa Ochoa for editing and helping me on planning the story! :D**

* * *

**-Introduction-**

There is a guild that exists out of pure awesomeness you know. It didn't appear much on legends nor was a huge part of history due to the white haired hero. I do know of it though; people who I cherish are in it. It was found by a female Dragoon, at March 7, in the year 4611. From what I heard, the association was created by characters thinking against Pizza Chu's actions of rage against his own recruits in the mini guild at his school. That's what makes it epic you know. It's unique.

Right now this union exists with the same master it got created with, along with a lot of new people. The leader is named Kaila Mina, also known as Starxiaz by some members. She's awesome alright! They have about 60 members, each and every one of them stupendous. Just to tell you, this guild is rank 1 out of all the federations in the world of Latale right now! That's something to brag about if you're in the association, eh?

Just to tell you, every large thing starts with a small event or an item. It's very true people. At the year 4611, this federation was only a normal club out of hundreds of other academy leagues. By the year 4612, it was ranked 28 out of all the societies existent in the land, AND got promoted to an official guild by the leader of the SJA (Special Job Agency). Awesome, isn't that right?

Oh? You want to know what this guild is named? Alright, I'll tell you. It's the best guild in Jiendia, with no space for more people to register. By far the most amazing union, its name is and will always be called "Our Tale".

* * *

**Thank you readers for reading! c: Please review and next chapter coming up soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright chapter one updated! Hope you enjoy! :D More characters and people will be introduced as the story goes on c: Also, several guild mates are making stories of their own and submitting their wonderful pieces, so please enjoy their's too! Thank you Teresa for editing again! :D For people who reviewed, Thanks too! :3**

* * *

**-Chappie 1-**

"ROSE!" I shouted," LET'S SPAM FALLEN'S MAIL BOX AGAIN." Today was a normal day in La Academy…fine, not really. To tell you the truth, this day was a first of a brand new semester. So, I thought I should cooperate with my dear friend and fellow vice, Margaret Rose, to spam another friend, Orzelchopin, by sending weird messages to his mailbox.

Rose agreed by nodding fast, and ran to the Postman nearest to her. Loose, curly, purple hair swung from her head. Her round, grey-blue eyes went with the academy uniform she was wearing, also matching her coliseum rod along the way.

I watched Rose, waiting for my turn to use the messaging system of La Academy, as the proud female guild leader of Our Tale giggled at the plan.

"Poor Wife, "Mina mentioned as she laughed a little. "Wife" was the nickname that she used to refer to Orzelchopin, or Fallenhacky. The leader had pink, shera waved hair and charming eyes. Like everyone in the area, she was wearing school uniform.

Fallen was near us watching us with an irritated expression, with no comment. From looking, he was definitely annoyed with our actions. This guy had the same hair as Mina, with a mustache on his face. Sometime later on, I _had_ to steal his mustache. It was needed to hide my devilish smiles.

"Hia, Fallen!," I answered, "Don't worry man. We are just breathing here."

"Yes, yes we are, "my spammer friend agreed with a nod. Sweet! It was my turn to use spam now.

After walking towards the Postman, I told the red-skinned sender," POSTMAN! PREPARE 100 MAILS WITH 1 ELY EACH, TOPIC AS 1, MESSAGE AS 1, AND RECIEVER AS FALLENHACKY!"

In the corners of my eyes, I saw my dear friends doing their own reactions. Of course, Orz was still irritated, just more of the reaction showing in a visible way.

"Think positive my dear male Mae friend. We send you one ely per mail!" Rose admitted," You'll be rich in no time!"

"Lies," he said.

"Truths," I declared with a sour face.

"Welp, I am going to my homeroom now guys. For some reason I got chosen to be in the Mermaid Room as the homeroom," Kaila told us," You all got your new schedules in the mail right?"

"Mhm!" I shouted with a grin as Fallen nodded in response.

"Yep~ Good luck Kuki! We should get going now too," the spammer who was holding a rod pointed out.

"You too!" I heard her reply as she ran. With different faces, everyone walked to their assigned classes after they voiced their good-byes.

"Now let's see…what my schedules…are" I questioned myself as I opened my schedule paper. Thank the Archer that Mina reminded me of this; I totally forgot to look at it!

My classes were combined with my hated ones and my favorite ones. The homeroom was in Hallway Elias, portal room. According to the paper I got from Postman, the mandatory order of my classes was napping, magical studies, legend reading, fashion, and music. Oh no. Out of over 10 varieties of tutoring available, why did it have to be fashion (so far my worst subject)? Eh, at least the first one seemed easy. After seeing the summarizing the mail, I started out to my assigned homeroom, the portal room.

"Please, tell me that I have better people around me this time!" I thought to myself as I entered the room. Last year's random choice of list-plans almost murdered me by boredom. There was only one interesting class that time, which was martial art.

"Orzelchopin and Margaret Rose, please run a lap around the whole academy, "I heard a teacher's commanding voice through an ajar door, "This is a library. Keep quiet and don't argue next time."

"Yes mam, "the two guild mates responded. Damn, those two seemed to end up together in the same class no matter how hard they avoided it. I continued on to the next door, which was the portal room in the Elias Hallway.

"Elemental Master Starmagi?" a rough voice asked as I came in.

Looking towards the source of the sound, I spoke ,"Yea?"

"WILL YOU BE TARDY NEXT TIME TOO?!" a Minotaurus yelled. Hail the Archer! I got an awesome cow monster as a tutor in my agenda.

"I won't be sure if I will, sir. I don't have wind walk to use, " I answered as my red-and-blue eyes looked down and my shoulders shrugged.

"Well you have a guild orb to use. No excuses. Another tardy will result in Axe wielding classes, girl."

You know what, scratch out the "awesome" part description I mentioned earlier. This cow just called me a name I wasn't at _all_ used to. Put the word annoying in there instead. Next time, I am going to come in through the window like a ninja!

"Yea yea I got it dude," my mouth answered as my eyes rolled. After that, my legs carried me to my empty seat. As I sat down, I eyed the clock, wishing this time of the day was over already.

Just seven hours and thirty minutes more until I can meet up with the guild. It was 9:30 AM right now in potato time. Our Tale was the top 28th club out of all the academies in Jiendia. Mina leads the union, with her fellow vice members, Rose, Orzel, big brother Spirit Nova, Jello Shots onee-chan, Koyu, Umby, and me. I can meet awesome friends like my sister Hanna, Vetyver (a.k.a. Banana King), and lots of other people!

Unfortunately, big brother left the school as a full-fledged adventurer with onee-chan and Umby so we don't see them much anymore. They're still in the guild though, unless they find a real one out there somewhere. I do miss them though.

My pet brownie, Yai, sweeps the floor with Odd King's brownie in the club room. Everything is peaceful in there, in special occasions, crop is growing in there, and when we harvest almost everyone in the guild is there! Anyways, being in an association is needed to survive and graduate here, for sociality skills are a huge gift to help you around here. People with bad sociality always drop out or quit sometime, so most experienced people here are nice.

So, let me explain what jobs of different branches do. Order unions help with school's performances. Every member has permission to grab items from the janitor's room. Cool huh? When people in order guilds are not doing community service, they chillax and discuss a problem that needs to be solved, think of a way to shoo their enemies off, or go to the religious buildings and breathe in there if they have time.

Chaos types like to cause mischief and mayhem around the whole school. They prank and troll the staff of the school, or teamwork to go looking for the hidden treasure that's rumored to be in this school. No, they don't murderer people. They just like to fool around too much, or want to venture this wide ground badly so much.

Finally, neutral-type leagues help with planning stuff, from normal grass to energy trees. They also pull out weed off the gardens. Like it or not, they expect payment for this. Fifty-five percent of the time though, the members relax in their league room talking about random stuff, or helping each other out on something, or do their own stuff. To me, the area for this guild is exactly like a huge green house, but with less larger plants and not-very-dangerous seedlings.

Just to let you know, weather is always nice or bad, depending on the location you are at. For example, Belos Hall is always sunny, but Bakery Street is not. 80% of the academy is filled with monsters and instances; don't you ever think this place is safe.

"Brrriring!" the bell sounded.

"WOOOOOOO!" I cheered as I dashed out of the room. Now to my first period. Napping class, here I come!

"Huh, "I thought to myself, "What kind of napping class is in the weight room? I got a bad feeling about this…"

The door opening automatically as I stepped on the carpet in front of it. After it did, I saw Lazy (Vetyver) doing a very unique stance in front of the person who seemed to be an instructor, judging from the clothes she was wearing. Wait a sec…why is he in this class?!

The lady noticed me on the door and announced, "Oh! Welcome to the napping class! I am your tutor, Mrs. Stealer, and I shall teach you the basics of napping for a semester. As payment for entering the class, I took 100,000 ely from you~ Thank you for the money!"

I quickly took out my star wallet. She really did take that much. I sighed. This person was a ninja. An ely stealing one too.

"What do u exactly mean by napping, Ms. Stealer?" I interrogated while putting away my belongings before she stole from me again.

"What? You never heard of kidnapping? Or wiznapping? Not even elynapping?"

Oh. It was a different kind of napping. I mentally face palmed myself.

"This is going to be a long day…" I mumbled.

* * *

**The end of chappie one~ sorry it was so short! TT_TT I try shall make longer ones :x thank you everyone for reading! Chapter two coming soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here it is! XD Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

**-Chappie 2-**

"So ninjaing is what kids call napping these days, huh?" the tutor in the weight room noticed. She wore a doo dad tank top with sirop pants. Her Shaggy-cut dark hair came in a set with Ms. Stealer's dark blue eyes. Despite her earlier success in stealing my ely, her iris reminded everyone of the clear sea that held the Science Hall, Atlantis.

"What do you mean by 'these days'? You used a time machine lady?" Vet inquired. Besides the Banana King, kids from different clubs were in this place. The students totaled to 20 in this class.

"Excuse me? Ruin Walker Vetyver, please go do a lap around the school,"the teacher commanded.

"What is up with taking laps around the whole entire school?" I thought," Hopefully my first period educator is not the homeroom teacher of Fallen and Rose. They'll be robbed!"

Again, the alarm that told the teachers to dismiss their students rang. Thank the Archer that it rang when I needed. I love you bell.

"Alright, I'll teach you the basics of napping next time then. See you tomorrow and thank you for the ely once more!"

I quickly took out my money sack and saw my decreased amount of savings. By tomorrow, I _had_ to find out how to counterattack this elynapping. At this rate I'm going to get broke, and I was too lazy to put my savings in the bank every time.

I walked out of the classroom with nothing but dust in my salary pouch. The next assigned place I had to go was past this empty location, the harmless Ancient Forest, where almost no one came because of the haunted restroom. Ghosts did exist, but most of them were harmless unless they were at the Foe Building. Because there was calm before and after a storm, the next stop of education today will be normal…right?

"Nope,"an unknown voice told me," I'll ruin the class for you so that your test scores will always be zero no matter what."

"Huh? Why?" I questioned," Wait a decade. Are you a voice that's coming from my head?"

"Yep," it replied.

"Lies, who are you?"

"I'm a person talking to you right now, does that answer?"

"Nope, try again."

"I'm a person talking to you right now, does that answer?"

"YOU'RE VOICING THE SAME THING YOU TOLD ME LAST TIME. NOW COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE AND LET ME SEE YOU."

"I'll pass. My mind is too lazy to use more of my magic to let you see me."

"Eh, hear you later then."

"Wait!"

This person was getting on my nerves. I couldn't even tell if it was a girl or a guy speaking to me. To be more specific, the voice that was mouthing words to me was making me have a tantrum. Anyone have a table I can burn?

"What is it man. I need to run to my class; you're making me tardy!"

"Don't you ever make friends with me in the future."

"Wait what. WHO IS YOUR BOSS?"

"No one. I hate being bossed around."

"That doesn't prove that you don't have boss, or is your commander a person named No One?"

"Hey, I'm doing this as a favor from someone who knows you as much as you."

"And that person is?..."

"Someone I just happen to know. Well, see you in the future…I guess."

"Hey wait!" It was too late by the time I said my words though. The mysterious messenger didn't reply anymore.

"Bleh, time to go to my class," I reminded myself. I took out my wrap crystal (which was a gift from big brother before he ventured out) from my inventory and teleported to the Forest area of the school.

"Elemental Master Starmagi!" I heard a male call, "You are late!"

I opened my eyes after I realized I wasn't travelling through space anymore. Oh god. It was Mr. Time, the school's honor class magic teacher. Wait a minute, was I in the right class? Fire users usually don't get in his class…(wind or water users do)

"What are you staring at? If you have an excuse of being late, say it right now!" he shouted.

Yay, looks like I was in the right class from his reaction. To answer his about-to-be-lectured mood, I stated the truth, "An invisible person with an echoing voice spoke to me in Ancient Forest, sir."

"Hmph, all bad lies. Next time, at least come up with a better excuse."

Mr. Time walked away. His red and blue hat and coat, which symbolized his rank as a magic teacher, moved with him as he turned away from me. His blue hat matched his green hair in a combination as he shook his head and spoke to himself. Everyone could understand very clearly why this guy was acting like this.

He wasn't like this before; this teacher was loved by everyone in the school, teacher and students alike. Sadly, his son, Time Paradox, had to have a surgery performed on him. I don't know much about that medical performance on him, but I did hear about his attitude towards people changing as soon as the teacher got the news. After his wife disappeared, guess the chance of losing his son took a great amount of toll on him. The other bad news is, the operation was _today_. Please, the white haired Archer, let the performance go well. Time was a precious mate on the club. I didn't know him much, but he was too awesome to be taken away from this academy.

"I won't sensei, "I murmured with a devilish smile. This guy needed some cheering up, and maybe I can be late on purpose and make up humorous explanations.

The class of magical studies all trotted behind him. Some were shooing the insects away, and others just paid no attention to them. However, one kid in the class (which was me), kicked leaves and rubbed off grass on the floor on every step and bothered the trees in the area.

"Sorry trees!" I apologized as I kept doing what I said sorry for.

"So students," the professor turned around and started to announce," As I was saying before this tardy student came- STARMAGI, PLEASE STOP THAT RIGHT NOW."

Hearing him shout, I quickly stopped my actions and put my feet together and my hands behind me quickly and interrogated,"Yea Mr. Time? You called me?"

"It would be best if you stop disturbing the nature in this forest. Do you know what happened to the Archer after she-"

"The Archer…?" I stared at him, amazed. Weird, no one in this school knew any stories about her, unless they researched in Velfa Library like there was no food to eat. This guy knew something, and I needed to figure out what.

"It's nothing, "he lied, "As I was saying…"

I didn't listen to his words as we went on; thoughts and curiosity stuck with me. The main reason why I attended this school was because I wanted to find out about the white haired hero and do fun stuff. I have to admit, it was a pretty good choice. Unfortunately, the event that made me end up in this place was _very_ different.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Past is never the good thing to stick with, Magi, "a friendly female voice told me._

"_Then what is the thing to stick with then? Future is always in a form of a question mark, so you can only prepare for things that you know for sure!" I implied. I was wearing a pink dress with long sleeves, and was torn apart in the bottom. Inside, shorts were put on for warmth; the dress wasn't enough to stay cozy in the fall._

_The lady who spoke to me wore a cloak that hid her clothes. The hood was worn on her head, too, shading her eyes and a bit of her nose. With a smile, she answered, "Stay in the present; there is a reason why it's called that."_

"_Why?" I questioned as I kicked the leaves on the ground with my leather shoes._

"_Magi! Don't you kick the leaves on the floor!"_

"_Why?"_

"_This forest brings punishment to whoever bothers it. Now try to walk like a normal person."_

"_No! Kicking the leaves is fun!"_

_The female traveler sighed and picked me up from the ground. The next thing I knew was that I was floating on air, following her by windstalker spells._

_Raging, my mouth immediately spit out the words,"Hey! Put me down!" _

"_I will not. You are to stay put and leave the trees alone. I did not drag you here for you to kick leaves and exit with a curse."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. We should hurry up and get out of this place before the academy we are going to finds us trespassing."_

_I then trusted magic to follow her, carrying me along with them. After a couple of minutes of silence, I asked, "Cipiie, who am I, really?"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Starmagi! Please pay attention to the class!" my second educator teacher yelled.

Snapping out of my thinking, I quickly replied, "Aye sir!"

The class went on while I actually used my ears this time. These unending facts about wind , earth, and water are boring! Where in the La Tale was fire. Seriously, if I can't learn anything about my own element, or important information about other elements that are mandatory to know, I am going to snooze and ninja around in this class.

"So, the water elemental attacks need atmosphere in the air to freeze and- student Starmagi, please repeat what I just said.

Uh oh. Now what should I say to cover up that I didn't listen, but heard the words instead. Think fast Magi…

"You said 'please repeat what I just said', Mr. Time," I spoke.

The magical studies educator stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"Water and wind users usually listen to my words and never joke around. What element do you use? Earth?"

"Fire, sir."

"Strange, I am not supposed to get fire elemental masters. "

"Perhaps they ran out of space!" a student voiced.

"Hmm," the teacher shrugged as he continued, "You cannot switch schedules this year, so try to work hard in my class."

What?! Why did they cancel out switching schedules?! Okay that's it; I'm going to snooze in here.

"Fine…" I sighed.

The pack of used-to-be-wizards followed the staff member of the school, who also was a used-to-be-a-wizard person. He used his voice to tell the apprentices about how wind came to be, blah, blah, and blah. Finally, he spoke ONE interesting fact that I never knew.

"Water prevents fire, but does not destroy it," he entreated, "Remember that."

* * *

**The End! :D Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! :3 Chapter 3 is in the process of creation, so coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hallo there readers! This is the new chapter :3 hope you enjoy! In the last chapter, the element of earth wasn't mentioned because of a future plan. Hope this explains a question :D**

* * *

**Chappie 3**

After about two hours of being late because of certain circumstances, I finally made it to class number three in time. Hell yeah. This education time of the day was teaching about legends both famous and unpopular, along with the famous and comfortable window seat. Sweetness of the Archer, I love this place.

My desk neighbor of this classroom was one of my best friends from the league, too. Not to brag but, my awesome sister, Hanna Chan was in this room, and I felt more than wanting to teamwork with her on tests.

My sister had silver-white hair that grew shiny when the sun touched it with light. Her eyes were silver on the left and purple on the right. Like a sheet of blank paper, she had a clear skin.

"Pst, Hanna, "I whispered, "What problem are we on?"

"There is no problem sis. We are reading part one on The Archer's Revival, "my fellow neighbor privately messaged back.

"Thanks, sis!"

The story of The Archer's Revival was based on the amazing reappearance of the mysterious hero after she got fatally harmed by the Demon King. The enemy thought she was gone for sure, until she showed herself in front of him at the least expected moment. With her newly improved skills and refilled mana and health, the hero won the battle. Unfortunately, the antagonist retreated before the finishing blow was launched.

"Now students, please look up here and-"before our green headed teacher finished the sentence, the ground shook and trembled at a force enough to make an elephant jump up and down. Magic held the items and the building in place, but it did not protect the grassy areas in the Western El Anoir fields, when a building like structure acted like a meteor hitting a planet called Earth.

"Hah! Take _this _kobolds! That's what you get for being annoying on sub quests!" the UFO seemed to say as it landed.

After a few seconds, a speaker in the announcer announced, "Please stay in your classes and do not panic, nya~"

Who cares about the rules; I came here for fun! Say no to restriction! Hungry for adventure, I told Hanna, "Sis, let's go and see what landed in the sub quest area!"

My club mate laughed a little and answered,"Alright! Let's ninja out!"

Hearing the words, we jumped out of the class window. I doubted anyone was seeing what we were doing; my third educator, Mr. Heath, was panicking, and everyone in the class (except for us) was taking effort on trying to calm him down. Plus, the acceleration was fast enough to not let anyone see us through the window. Even if they did it was too late. Quickly, I spread my fairy wings as a Phantom Mage [like a boss!] and caught up to my sibling while she was music-floating on air.

The crash landed object was not far away from us. It was barely two miles away from my legend reading education room. The distance was very short if you were traveling in the air. The only reason we flied was because the saving stone for the area might be destroyed. If we wrapped there with the connection broken, getting out of the space of transportation was so easy task; some people even died getting trapped in that no-air place.

My sister and I both arrived, with familiar faces being here too. I noticed them, and grinned. It was the union members that belonged to the same association as Hanna and me, the proud mates of Our Tale.

"Guys!" I cheerfully voiced as my eyes caught the sight of my friends.

"Hanna! Star!" Mina and Rose shouted happily at the same time.

"Hello Mistress and Rose, what happened here? What was the object that landed here?" my sister questioned.

"Maybe you guys should go check it out," Soul told us. His long, black hair was spiky as usual, with his half-opened eyes.

"Okei!" my mouth replied immediately with a purposely sounded accent as my legs carried me near the fog of the crashed item.

The UFO was humongous alright, nothing small would cause this much smoke to form…or so I thought. After few minutes of fast pacing, I noticed that the landed mass was small, according to my view looking down on a wide and deep hole on the ground. Using my wings, I carried myself down and put myself away few meters from the mysterious yet glowing sphere.

"Still small, but bigger than I thought, "my brain said to itself. I walked closer and closer, I saw a girl in a dress. The light illuminating from her body was fading.

"Who is that?" Solar asked. She wore high heeled light-pink boots along with the complete set of the same colored outfit. Her eyes were similar to Mina's, but her hair was more unevenly cut in the back. That made her hairdo look epic though.

I opened my mouth to say "I dunno", but the girl who stopped creating light replied, "I am the Emerald Princess, Yhne. Take me to this school's boss."

Hearing the voice, I turned back and coincidentally noticed the color of her light blue eyes. They reminded me of the sky in Belos. The princess's hair was black as Snow White's. Unlike the princesses in Maple Academy, this one wore a T-shirt and pants. And one more thing, pretend that I didn't call her small, okay? She was a several centimeters taller than Mina, who was a bit taller than me.

"Oh, you must be the princess from Preios, please, let me guide you to the principal," our organization leader participated. Mina was awesome alright. She had the epic habit of speaking up when no one did.

"Okay, lead me," she responded.

The two females walked out of the clearing fog. I wondered who she actually was and why she was here, _also_ with the reason why the royalty came here so…violently. For all I know, if Yhne was telling the truth, she was not the princess princess-nappers liked to kidnap. Maple Academy royalties were the good choices for them.

Speaking of Maple Academy, I didn't talk about it at all, did I? Well, it's a school that's a lot like La Academy, except the system was stricter than that of ours. Our school is filled with people who doesn't remember their past of their childhood. Their school was and is filled with bullies that had fame in life, and blood DNA was especially looked upon. In here, as long as your personality was awesome, you would survive. The bad news was this: our academies were rivalries. So yeah. Small battles between us took place a lot. Eventually, this was going to be a huge war that no one could stop. At the end, it would result a cancelation of both our territories.

As a cannon was heard exploding nearby, a part of me wanted to halt this war to freeze, and another part of me agreed with it. A battle between the two schools was happening again.

"If onee-chan was here she would charge right to the battle field to stop and teach both sides lessons like a boss, "I thought.

"Sis?" Hanna asked as she touched my shoulder. Damn she was a ninja; I didn't notice her come near me at all. Maybe we should switch our second tutoring development.

"Yea?" I questioned back.

"We should return to class; Mr. Heath could've noticed we were gone now and freaked out again."

"Okay, "I spoke as I started to walk back with her to the room. Too many irregular things were happening on the same day. You must be planning something evil, aren't you, fate? You always like to play a game of unusual or "coincidental" meetings.

Other members were returning to class, too. Weird, Koyu and Shigeo was missing from the crowd. Did they go somewhere?

As soon as I realized this fact, time motion seized around me. Hanna and other club mates were with me though; they weren't frozen in place like other people in the school. After it completely stopped, a mysterious boy, who looked to be about a year younger than me appeared in front of us.

"It's Chasing Saturn here. Nice to meet you, "he bowed gently. The male had spiky blue hair and green eyes. Wearing a magician's clothes (the ones that perform with a top hat) and a weapon bow behind him, he stood up after bowing. To my surprise, Saturn's eyes were blank, as if he was being manipulated by someone.

"I am here to inform you about the legendary crystal of memories, Remembrance. The Council of the Five Worlds created this event for certain chosen guilds to participate in the event of getting this item. The union which acquires this magical item shall be chosen to have all their member's memories returned. However, if you lose this tournament, it will cost your current memories and your past ones. The winners shall be decided by the collection of pieces of the object. Of course, you may use any tactic to acquire them. If your memory crystal is taken away, you will lose your memories. You can also take it back. Any guild who acquires the whole crystal first shall we awarded. Any questions?"

"Wait, why do we have to participate in this? Is this just a game that the Council of the Five Worlds enjoy to look at?" I questioned suspiciously.

"This is a mandatory game in which one association is chosen to represent each world in the universe. Once chosen, you cannot get out, "Chasing robotically explained.

"I see, and another question, we aren't even an official guild; how did we get chosen?" Rose interrogated, putting her hands on her hips and moving a little.

"Also, how do we battle with other worlds? We need to know how to get to other leagues before they get us," Oreo, or Fallenhacky asked.

"The portal to the other worlds is in a wrecked but ancient place. To answer the first question, everything is determined by the federation's reputation of each other. Now, my mana is running out. Sayonara, participants."

The boy disappeared quickly as a blink of an eye, and time started to roll again. Out of nowhere, I noticed a small rainbow colored piece, about the size of an small charm on a necklace, on my palm. Since when was I holding this?

"Hanna, please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You know we aren't."

I then noticed two people coming this way. It was Mina and Yhne. Did they see this too?

"So, this is the cruel game you are going play on us, fate," I said to myself as I grinned and looked up at the sky, "Help us get our memory back, 'kay? Or else I'm going to throw pillows at you."

School was postponed for a couple of days because of the crash. Because of this, all apprentices were teleported and returned to their dorms, or inside their own club's room. The princess and her guide was transported into the principal's private territory. What they talked about there? I don't know. I wasn't there when they were; I was trapped inside my dorm meanwhile, with my door _and _window all leading to the league room.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter soon coming up! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now here is the updated chapter! Please forgive me if my updates are published more slowly than usual. School is chasing me again. TT_TT Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chappie 4-**

"I got a Selki as a spear melee combat teacher. Trust me, it is _way _better than having a Mino scream at you,"my sister, Hanna Chan, told me.

It was a lock-in day again. 60 doors and windows were attached to the guild room. Thank the Archer that it was big. Hopefully, a day like yesterday didn't come again. Too much events and curiosity trying to squeeze into one's brain at a time can be pretty confusing you know.

Despite the event with a stranger trying to tell us something about a game a day ago, the club room was very cheery; it seemed like a normal day. The only unique thing was the fact that everyone was carrying around the glass-like object they got yesterday. Yes, everyone meaning including me. I used it as a book mark for my books, even though it wasn't flat like a regular one. Out of curiosity, I should stalk some of my club mates to know what they use it as.

"Try having a Pin as your sword class teacher. You accidentally call him Miss, you're in big trouble," Orzelchopin pointed out in a frustrated way.

Our guild leader, Mina, hugged Oreo and comforted him, "Wife, you are awesome and you know it. So be epic and survive this semester!"

"I bet he accidentally called his teacher a Miss and got his butt kicked for it," Rose privately messaged me in a joking tone.

I laughed a little. It made sense now. Pins had long hair which was often combed in a girl-like style. No wonder everyone always mistook them for girls.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Gale! Is that a girl?!" I gasped. She's so pretty! What is the sword she's holding? Is she from Star Wars? I mean, that's a glowing stick!"_

_ "No Star, "a male voice spoke to me while laughing, "Pin is a guy." This guy wore a shaggy toma set, with a blue, spiked-up hair and the blue eyed expert eye style. _

_ "WHAT?! So he's going to take Yai?" I screamed as I desperately clutched my brownie pet with my peach-skinned arms._

_ "Oh I'll make sure he doesn't!" Gale grinned as he dashed straight to the Pin. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Ah the good old newb days, "I thought as I opened my book. I wonder what Gale was up to now; he graduated this place like big brother and was traveling all over Jiendia. Say, speaking of missing people, where _was _Shig (a.k.a. Snowie) and Koyu? Shigeo owed me one ely, and another one for being so late to pay it back.

"Star! Someone is calling you in guild phone!" Solar Spirit told me in a cheery face.

"Who is it?" I questioned. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know, but this caller wants to talk to you and won't tell me his identity. The voice rather familiar though."

"Hm, alright."

I picked up the phone Solar had in her hand and voiced, "Hello?"

"Hello, do you remember me?" a voice that I _definitely _heard not too long ago spoke. It was Saturn.

After about three seconds of silence, I answered in a suspicious voice, "Of course. Why did you call?"

"My master tells you to meet him at 4:00 potato time, on Sunday morning this week at-"

"No thanks, I'd rather sleep than see a stranger at that hour."

"Hm, if that doesn't work, come to us at 2:00 potato time next week Monday. My master seems to be in an urge to speak to you."

"Still no; I have classes that time."

"Hm alrighty then, I'll _figure_ this out myself." The call was hung after that.

"What a weird call, "I spoke to myself.

I read my book for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, the guild room doors opened for once in twenty-four hours. The people who forced open the entrance were my missed money-ower, and his girlfriend, Koyu. They were in a bad shape; their health bars were low. To make matters worse, my female companion was unconscious in Shig's arms.

"Pi- I mean Shig! Koyu! Are you guys okay?!" I questioned as I ran up to them and helped them up.

"No, Magi,"Snowie told me with a bleeding head, "Take Mia (a.k.a. Koyu) to the healing room in this place. Now. If she's not okay, then I am not either. Now excuse me, I got something to take care of."

"Dude, you go there too. You are in no condition to continue your business, whatever it is, "I mentioned, "For sure, Koyu can't live without you, too. So zip your mouth and follow Mina to the healing place."

My male friend grunted a bit but agreed to the order. It was a good thing that they were able to be treated. After they healed, I planned to ask them how they got to be in this state.

"I told you I would do something, right?" Saturn's voice echoed in my head.

My hand trembled in anger as I replied, "What did you do to them?!"

"Easy, I hit them with a thunder bolt on their way back in Bakery Street. Now, come and let's talk."

It was so obvious knowing what he was going to do next. I hated to accept defeat, but I did it anyway.

"Okay, set up a time that I'm available on," I answered mentally.

"This Saturday night, 7:00 potato time. I shall teleport you to my lair at the time."

"No thanks. I'm going to arrive in your place in my own way," I firmly stated. I hate rules. If you're going to see someone, it was better to arrive there on your own way, "Where's the location?"

"We cannot tell you that."

"Then how am I supposed to go to your place?"

"I will mail you a wrap capsule for the place. Use it at the time of the meeting." With that, the voice stopped echoing in my head. When it did, I quickly ninja-walked to the healing room and saw the two pair of lovers sleeping together. Awe, so romantic! Maybe I should just watch them sleep next to each other instead of banging Snowie's head to wake him up and ask questions about what happened to them on their way here.

I headed for the post man in the league room corner and viewed my mails. Saturn was keeping his word; he did send me the capsule. Because the object existed, the destination of it must have a saving stone that works well. If it was non-existent, then the place wasn't in a good shape anymore. Say, what date was this Saturday?

I got my hands on my messaged capsule and stuffed it in my bag. Unfortunately, my bookmark poked the circular thing and teleported me there. JUST WHY MEMORY CRYSTAL. WHY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH DUDE. NOW I CAN'T PRACTICE BEING A NINJA- wait a second, wasn't today Saturday?!

As soon as I got out of the dimensional space used in teleportation, I saw a bedroom of a vampire. It looked so awesome. The next time I come here, I should steal this room- or so I thought before the whole place turned into a black box with no holes. I was trapped in it too. Great. Now get me out of here, please.

"You came a several hours early, Starmagi,"an unknown voice told me. The sounded echo had a rather snake-like creepiness to it; It creeped me out as the male person messaged, "I never expected to see you so early."

Frowning with a sour face, I screamed, "DO YOU THINK IT WAS MY IDEA TO COME HERE?! Excuse me, can I go home?"

"Of course not, Elemental Master Starmagi. We have business to talk about. I am Saturn's master, Edward. Nice to meet you."

"I don't understand why you expect this to be a nice meeting after trapping me in a room the first time we met, but hello, it's not nice to meet you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, will you do a favor for me-"

"I'm not doing any favors for you, dude. Stop being lazy and do them on your own."

Ignoring my protests, the guy spoke, "Good, good. You brought your game piece with you. Now hand it over."

"Hell no. Make me."

"Very well. I shall harm your friends more efficiently than that of a simple thunder bolt. Your two friends suffered that earlier today, didn't they?"

"They did, and I suggest you stop doing that." My hand clenched. This person was getting on my nerves _very _badly right now.

"Hmph, I decline. However, if you lend me your piece, I shall spare them."

My teeth bit my lower lip as my fisted hand engulfed in flames of my own magic. He was going to harm my union mates if I declined. There was no guarantee that my acceptation was going to protect them from this stubborn guy who liked to harm people too much; not even a chance was enough. The probability of no-hand-against-my-allies had to be a hundred percent.

"My father is a member of the Council of the Five Worlds, therefore Chasing is also my servant, if that was what you were wondering about."

"Sorry, but that wasn't what I'm thinking about, "I mentioned, "I do accept the offer though." That was a lie.

A mechanic hand appeared in the black room with the words "give me" written on it.

"Dear Archer, please help me resist the urge to smash this thing, signed Star," I thought.

I quickly put myself on the big hand and used it as a chair. Sadly, the speaker here must've noticed this and used robotic fingers on the thing to pull my long, loose, red hair.

"Hey let go!" I commanded as I used a dagger to cut the parts on my long, red hair that was held on to. Ignoring the feeling of my hair changing color, I jumped off the machine as it summoned a saw to use on my back.

"I don't want you. I want your game piece. I need to win this game for my own good."

"Why?!"

"You didn't know? The winners get to be the top guild of their country! I need my association to succeed! You guys are already rank 28 in your own school and-"

"Ranks don't count. They're good, but what really matter is how awesome the members in a club are."

"No! That isn't true!" As the words came out, two transparent grasp machines, smaller than the controlled item before, ninajed over to me, and started to choke.

"Accept," he hissed. I tried to shake my head sideways, but before I did my action, the shiny miniature crystal slid out of my bag.

The torture then stopped; all the machines disappeared as one of them took the piece. Wait a century, who in the Archer was I?!

"I assume you don't know who you are. You may go back now, "a stranger's words told me. The black surrounding then faded, and I came face to face with a mirror.

I had red and blue eyes, and a pale skin for some reason. Oddly, my hair was white as snow, and unevenly cut; half of my hair on the back was shorter than its other half. The orange ribbon I wore seemed very comfortable, like if I had wore it for a long time.

Why in Jiendia am I here? Where is this place? I wondered as I picked up a capsule on the ground. It seemed ultimately familiar, especially the greenhouse-like place that was drawn on the sphere. Out of curiosity, I played around with it, until it dropped on the ground and broke into pieces. Oops. The next thing I knew, I was in the room that looked exactly as in the one in the capsule, after entering and exiting a weird tunnel.

"Magi! Where were you?!" a pink haired male questioned, "And when did you change your skin and hair? You missed Saturn's appearance!"

"Who are you?" I interrogated as I looked around, "Do you guys all know me?"

"Of course we do. You are Star; no one I know wears an orange ribbon with red and blue eyes. We were stuck with you for about a couple of months," a female with wavy purple hairdo voiced, "What happened to you? You suddenly vanished earlier today."

Unexpectedly, a girl with shiny, white hair put her hands on her mouth and gasped, "Sis! Where is your memory piece?!"

* * *

**Congrats! You read a whole chapter! :D Next part is coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed! :D If you'd like, please review ^o^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy reading the story so far! As an explanation why there aren't restrooms in dorms (you will see in the story) is because food in the protagonists' world is used to buff the eaters rather than using the nutrients to keep the body going. Restrooms are mentioned though; they are just filled with sinks and mirrors unlike Earth, which has one more extra object. Also, please know that all club rooms are located in Elias Hallway (the hallway is very very big). That is all I have to say for now! Enjoy reading, readers of fanfiction! :3**

* * *

**-Chappie 5-**

It was a couple of hours after I got back that I memorized people's names again. What a miracle. It was surprising enough to know what happened to me before I forgot everything. Sadly, the explanations did not answer my questions about the room with the mirror. Whatever this "piece" was, I needed to get it back.

It was at seven past noon, potato time. Most of the league members were in their dorms relaxing. The never-ending sun of Elias Hallway was doing its job lighting up the sky without setting.

"So _this_ is what happens when we get out memory pieces taken," Rose noticed, "We better watch out."

Hanna moved along with her long hair as she came back from checking her messages. She didn't seem to have found a message from her empty hands.

"Hey guys, I got an invitation for the Semester Ball, "she mentioned," Did you guys get it too?" Never mind my last thought.

"Yeah," Orzelchopin replied, "It sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

"What should we wear?!" Mina interrogated excitedly, "These things come rarely you know!" How could these people stay so positive when they were in a war that might cost their lives? From the way they described it, the conflict sounded pretty serious.

"I know a great place in the academy for clothes!"Koyu mentioned happily as she clapped her hands once, "We can go there together! I'm pretty sure they have every possible size in Jiendia."

Koyu and Shig had just recovered, so they were as good as new. For some reason, they had a memory piece with them too. Looks like they didn't miss out any of the game.

"Are you coming, Sis?" Hanna inquired.

"Sure, "I told her. Sadly I wasn't sure if I had a dress. Knowing myself, I probably didn't even have one. From the looks of it, I sucked at fashion too. "I'm gonna' go to my room and see what's in there."

The people in this club told me what room number was; I just walked towards my door without getting confused on which entrance was it. I then and opened it, revealing the place it led to.

The room had one huge window, and was about twenty feet wide on each side; it was square-outlined. A bed was laid near the large pane, and a desk was between the window and the resting rectangle. On the wall next to the two objects, there was a drawer about three feet tall and two feet wide. Three drawers decorated it, along with a yellow-brown wood that constructed the furniture. A mini kitchen, and a small, round, glass table were in the room too. A closet was near the drawer, and between the kitchen and the till, that was attached to the wall. It was about seven feet tall, leaving about twelve inches of space between the ceiling and itself. On the ground, there was a pink, fluffy carpet stretched on the wooden-and-marble floor. A miniature bookshelf decorated the table near the window, as the school's purple and white carrying backpack relaxed on the bed.

"Damn, what isin that closet?" I wondered to myself as I closed the door behind me and strolled to it. From the looks of it, the stuff inside there was at least something; parts of clothes were sticking out from the object.

My hands soon grabbed the handle and released the doors. The clothes inside went against my expectation; I only saw a couple of pairs of skirts, shirts, and P.E. shorts, all uniform. Why did I expect more complicated designs again?

"Magi!" I heard Shig yell out, "We're off to buy clothes for the party! The principal finally let the students go outside. Wanna come?"

"No thanks!" I shouted through my window, which didn't lead to the guild room anymore. Sweet! I should be able to go out through the window now and take the shortcut in going outside!

Unfortunately, my dorm gate still led to the grassy neutral club place. According to Rose, this meant that classes were still postponed.

"Sis, may I come in for about five minutes?" Hanna asked as she knocked at my entrance.

"Sure, "I answered. What did she want to talk about?

The long, white haired girl with purple and silver eyes came in as I opened the door. After I closed it, I stated, "Hanna, why didn't you go with the others?"

"I hate shopping, "she replied, "I find it stupid sometimes. Plus, I have my dress from last year, I can wear that."

"I see. You can sit down on my bed. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure why not?"

As soon as I fetched water from the kitchen and handed it to her, Hanna stated the fact that she needed to show me something that I hid in my own room. Curse you memory loss. You made my sister remind me where I hid my own stuff.

Hanna then walked herself to my closet, and opened it. Huh, why did she want to show something in there? The only thing in there was uniforms and tennis shoes…

"There we go, "Hanna voiced after she pulled out a simple, pink one-piece. It had short, wavy sleeves with a knee-high torso (which was also wavy at the ends). The cloth also had a red ribbon, tied at the back.

"Where did you find that?!" I inquired, surprised.

"You told me that's this dress was with you for as long as you remember, so you hid it in there so that Yai wouldn't clean it too much and ruin the color." Hanna answered, "Strange isn't it? It grows along with you."

"Yai? Who is that? Is it my pet?"

"Aye desu!" a childish voice sounded as she popped out of nowhere, "Master! Are you going to the party today night?!" The owner of this voice wore a maid-like outfit with a brownish color. She had brown eyes and hair too; almost everything was in that color except the blue ribbon she had on the broom held on her hand.

"It was tonight?!" I reacted.

"Yep! I checked your mail box earlier and found out that you got invited too, as a student in La Academy, "my pet informed.

Hanna walked out the room as she exited out saying, "See you at Elias Palace at nine!"

With that, my pet and I were alone. Everything was silent for a few seconds, until I broke it.

"Welp, time to get ready!" I reminded myself.

* * *

"Damn!" I thought, "This is a lot of people!"

There were large crowds and players from different guilds. For some special reason, Elias finally fell into nighttime today. The banner floating on the sky explained why.

"Welcome to Semester Ball! This is only celebrated when a night falls over Elias, so please enjoy!" it told us.

"Yep! It's always like this at this time of the year!" Mina pointed out. Oops, I must've yelled my last words out loud. "Let's get go inside and enjoy!"

The club leader was wearing a long, pink dress, along with an red-orange mini-jacket that matched the outfit. She wore glass shoes, just like how the Archer did when she met her lover- or so the book I was reading in my room before I got here told me.

The book was my text book for one of my classes, judging from the random notes that I took from it. According to that, it was a night in Elias palace, where the King invited her to a party as a hero who saved the kingdom of Elias. It was a ball that had royalties from different worlds and countries. The Archer was on the porch, enjoying the fresh air of the night that only came by at rare times in the area. There, it was written that a prince who had always appeared to her as a female came up to her and showed his true nature. They fell in love after that, of course. What happened next? I dunno; that's all I read up to.

"Alrighty!" Rose cheerfully spoke as she ran inside the castle. This girl took on a bright, orange dress with a frilly-like design on her sleeves. A yellow baby chicken decorated her top part of her clothing. Unlike Mina's length of her clothing, the measure of it wasn't very long. I would say that measurement was between knee and ankle; it came up to her shin. Something told me that she picked it to irritate Fallenhacky; he _hated_ the color orange.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Oreo cried after her. Orzel was in a black suit and wore his mustache, just like a gentleman. Strangely, he also wore his pink colored shaggy hat. It was a good thing pink went well with black; that guy liked pink too much!

"Try to catch up Ugly!" I heard Rose tease him as he tried to catch up.

Shig and Koyu were already heading towards our goal; they were ahead of us laughing and giggling with each other and were positioned close together.

Shig wore the Flaming Glacier set, while Koyu wore a pure white garb. I'm going to leave the description like this; I can't see the front design!

"I'm going to go on the porch and feel the wind, Star! Chances to feel Elias night wind rarely ever comes!" Mina announced cheerfully as she went to her destination.

"Okei!" I told her. Looked like I had to get going too. Hold on a century, why did I feel watched?! …_Something_ is going on. Did I have a stalker or what.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon, hope you enjoyed! Please review if u can! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**XD Hello there readers! Please enjoy this chapter~ As a story explanation, the hairstyles for the ball remained the same; the characters did not tie it up, loosened it, etc.**

* * *

**-Chappie 6-**

"Over here, Sis!" Hanna spoke as she waved. Her black and red gown reached almost to the ground, making her shoes as a mystery. The top part of her clothing had a red, but more of a fancy T-shirt design, with a red silk decorating the top-side of the torso to the end of it. Holy Archer, that dress was _something_; I wondered how she got her hands to it.

I rushed over to my long haired friend with my brown knee-high boots making sound on the marble floor in the royal palace. "You called, Hanna?"

The female friend hushed me with a finger on her mouth whispering, "Take a look at _that_!" She then pointed a finger on the porch, and I understood why we were hiding behind a wall.

I had to whistle silently after my eyes spotted Mina and Yhne- HOLD ON A CENTURY. Why was Yhne dressed as a guy...or was she actually a male?! From now on, I was going to call him Hei, whether that guy liked it or not. Telling from the flatness of his chest and body shape, that person was actually a male. That answered Vet's question about Yhne not having any curves.

Hei was wearing a black tuxedo, but an Emerald-royalty sign decorated the pocket on his shirt. The medal decoration was and had a picture of an emerald, the same as the one we mine. He looked about the same except for his hairstyle, which was still long in length for a guy, and loose.

"Yhne! Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?!" the club leader asked with a smile,"I thought you-"

"Um…well, I decided to keep it a surprise for you until today," the prince explained as his face turned into a tomato.

Mina giggled a bit, and told him as she curtsied, "What is your real name, Your Highness?"

"My name remains unchanged, but I prefer if you call me James, which is my middle name."

"Oh! Prince Yhne James Aliastachi of the Emerald Kingdom?! So you're from one of the four other worlds?"

"Haha, I'm an emperor, but close enough."

Damn, Hei seemed different in front of Mina today; he was less commanding compared to the time when I saw him last time, which was when he came to speak to Mina about something. I still don't remember how he acted like before (due to my memory loss), but I was pretty sure that this person can be very leader-shipped in personality. Right now, he seemed like a gentleman, as if he was trying to make an impression at my pink haired friend; he was acting cool with faint, red blushes on his cheeks.

"Um, Mina?" Hei started after he saw Mina open her eyes after she finished feeling the cold, night air on her face.

"Yes, James?" the pink haired Highlander replied.

That guy's face got redder, and I made the noise with my mouth again. Someone's in love~

"I-I…um…"

There was a sudden silence riding along with the sounding breeze of the night. Everything seemed to quiet there, compared to the noisy ballroom of the Elias Palace. Come on Hei; say those three words like a real man…

"Think you're nice..."

I mentally face palmed myself. That prince had zero manliness towards Mina. For Archer's sake, dude, I meant the _other_ three words!

Mina slightly turned pink on her face, and quickly as it appeared, it went away. Sadly, I had to stop watching this romance scene because I looked back to see the person who poked me. It was Vetyver, or Lazy (as I called him), my club mate in the league. Believe it or not, he actually came here for some reason, when he told us he won't attend.

"Wanna' dance, Weirdo?" the boy interrogated. He wore a dark-blue tuxedo that matched his hair color. As usual, his "mane" was messy, and his red-blue eyes remained the same. The color of his iris was almost the same as mines, except his blue lens were on his right, unlike me who had them on my left. Besides his pure, clear skin, something else also remained the same; that guy _still_ called me weirdo.

"Eee...I don't remember how to dance, Lazy!" I mentioned.

"Just follow my lead; perhaps you can retrace your familiar footsteps, "the dark-blue haired Ruin Walker told me.

"Fine…Sis, I'm going to go dance for awhile!" I spoke to Hanna as I walked with the "Banana King" to the dance floor. To my surprise, Rose, who was known as a graceful dancer in the union, was stepping on Oreo's foot every time she saw the chance to do it. Call for the Archer, she was purposely doing it.

"Sorry, Orz!" the lady wearing the orange dress "apologized" with a smile.

"It's not okay, Rose,"Fallenhacky answered, "You purposely bought an orange dress to irritate me, and now you're stepping on my foot every single chance you get to do- ouch!"

I sighed. Poor Oreo; Rose must've asked him to dance with her for an evil purpose. Knowing him, he couldn't stop himself from saying yes to a request.

"Weirdo? What are you looking at?" Lazy inquired, disturbing my thoughts.

"It's nothing, let's go!" I voiced.

I caught Rose's disease; I kept stepping on Vet's foot. Unlike her, I didn't mean to try and bruise my partner's foot.

"Sorry…" I kept apologizing each time.

"It's cool," he would always tell me.

The stroll of the music was over, and it was time to exchange partners or simply just stop dancing. Again, I felt eyes watching me. Where was it coming from, and who was watching me?

Just as I was about to grab a drink, a nearby person coughed once, which caught my attention. The player who made the sound was a male character, with the LaDeck mask covering his face on some parts, but revealing the sky-blue colored lens. Judging from the appearance, the stranger was a guy.

"May I have this dance?" the masked male asked. Weird, the voice sounded a bit female…

"Sure…" I answered as I eyed him suspiciously as I took his hand for the dance. The stare was from this person, but why did the physical appearance look so familiar? Curse you memory loss.

The classical music started, and I caught a glimpse of Koyu and Shigeo romantically gazing at each other while circling the floor. Awe, they looked like a perfect couple!

"Star, "the person called me," Do you remember me?"

"Please excuse me for my memory loss, but I do not."

"Ah, I should've guessed. Then, I will reintroduce myself. I am Jello Shots. I beg you to not to tell the other members of Our Tale that I am here, in fact, it would be relaxing if you did not tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I am uninvited, and attention will blow me away."

"I see, what did you come to this ball for?"

"To speak to you, and deliver some words."

"What words? Why me?"

"As usual, you ask too much questions. I see you still have the ribbon, but I would be pleased if you would stop stepping on my foot."

"My apologies, my brain doesn't remember how to behave in situations like this."

"Hmph."

After a sudden silence between us, the well-behaved stranger spoke up, "Avoid the man in black. He's a member of the Council of the Five Worlds, but I get a bad vibe off of him, even though people say he's good."

"Wait what?" I replied, confused. Unfortunately, the music ended, and the stranger let go of my hand and mixed in with the crowd, making me loose the sight of him.

"Dammit, he ninjaed away, "I told myself as I went to grab my drink. Now that I talked to that guy, I started to feel a bad sensation about this night. Was something going to happen? Probably not, right?

* * *

**The end of chapter 6! Hope you readers enjoyed, please review! :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, here it is! By the way the King is the principal if you guys got confused. Please, enjoy this part of the story!**

* * *

**-Chappie 7-**

The whole league was gathered in one spot, sitting down on a table and enjoying the ball. While everyone was having fun, I accidentally touched a piece of the monster, Puke. Why was it here?!

"Hanna, I'm going to use the restroom, so be right back!" I told my sister, who was in the process of drinking a fruit juice.

"Alright! Be back soon!" she replied as she waved.

"I will!" I answered as I waved back.

My feet paced fast while walking to the place. I still felt the uneasy feeling, though I decided to set it aside. It's probably only my mind playing tricks on me, right? After a couple of minutes, I arrived at the restroom door. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Come on…" my mouth complained. Guess finding a water fountain to wash this off is the solution now. So, where was that thing?

In search of looking for a fountain, I ended up climbing stairs on a tower. After doing that, my eyes found itself on the roof of the Elias Palace. Thankfully, the clouds decided to splash rain.

"YES!" I cheered as I washed my hands in the weather, "Now to use those endless stairs again."

Just before I was about to keep my word on the action I was planning to do, a familiar voice spoke, "I like the rain…it's the only place where people can't tell if I'm crying or not…"

This sound was _exactly _the same as the invisible person's speaking tone. I believe that guy started a conversation with me at the beginning of the semester before the game started. Hold on a second, why was I suddenly remembering everything?! It can't be, was my memory piece with-

"Anyways, I believe this is orb is yours, "the person mentioned as she stepped out of the shadows. The voice now was clearer on the gender; it was a girl's voice from a female body. The mysterious stranger wore a torn, grey dress with bright, purple shoes. Her eyes were as sharp as a cat, and her hair was blue as the clear sky in Belos.

"Yep it is, "I replied, extending my hand, "Can I have it back?" How in the Archer did she get her hands to my stolen belonging? It was suspicious enough that the sound of her voice did not match the guy who forcefully snatched my game piece.

After a couple of seconds listening to the accelerating water, the blue haired character finally spoke, "I guess, this thing responded to you after all. I will return the Guild Orb to you, come."

So, the game piece was called a Guild Orb. Funny, we weren't even a real guild and yet expensive items were given to us by the Council of the Five Worlds. Eh, better be thankful.

I walked up to the newly met person. As I got closer, I realized she was younger than the shadows outlined her. The reality went against my expectation; the girl was a child, about nine or eight years old.

"Thanks," I thanked as I received the game piece, "Where did you get this? What is your name? Let's go inside, you must be freezing out here."

Refusing to move from her spot, the child replied, "My body doesn't feel pain; I'm Anna Purple Shoes. You probably heard of me. You can run away if you want."

Ah, the purple shoed ghost. My brain always thought of it as a rumor. Students in the academy told each other that a girl who got accepted into the academy got murdered a couple years ago, on the palace rooftop when the sky was dark. They never knew if the victim's age, name, or physical appearance; the only information in knowledge was that she was wearing purple shoes.

I looked at her in her eyes and spoke in a cheerful tone, grinning, "So Anna was your name, huh? Awesome name! I should show you to my friends; they're going to love you!"

Widening her blue, cat-like eyes, Anna voiced, "What?! Aren't you going to flee from me?!" For a kid like her, she sure knew some advanced vocabulary for her age.

"Why would I run away? I have personal rules you know. One of them is to never reject an emotionally scarred being, no matter what it is!"

Anna looked at me with questions in her eyes. "How did you know I was emotionally scarred? Who are you? Why are you helping a ghost like me?" they asked.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. Feeling dumb that I forgot to tell her who I was, my mouth voiced, "I'm Starmagi, by the way. Call me Star or Magi."

The rain ceased, and it was a peaceful night again. Wow, that was a quick shower alright. I grabbed the girl's hand, still looking at her with a smile. Thankfully, I spotted a window that led to the ballroom near the roof, so I wouldn't have to use those leg-irritating stairs again. We then ninjaed on to the top balcony inside the ballroom, where you can view the whole party. Wait... what was happening?! Everyone was either fighting mysteriously cloaked enemies, or running away in terror.

All the club mates of Our Tale were bravely fighting their battle of mobs. That's my friends! Oreo and Rose both used their orchestra powers to kill (just not together), while Mina threw her weapon like a boss to chase the invaders away. Koyu and Shig were fighting together like an awesome couple. The list of other members in how they fought their battles was hard to find at a glimpse; most of them were shuffled among the vast crowd.

Unlike everyone in the room, my sister wore a different outfit. Hanna was defending herself by playing her guitar while wearing white shorts, with the same T-shirt like top of her dress. On her hip rested a dagger and her Maestro rod. To my surprise, her feet wore tennis-roller skates, the expensive fighting shoes used in marble floors while fighting. Strange, was she wearing all that beneath her clothes all along?

Anna looked shocked, as if she noticed something familiar, but in a bad way. Stuttering, the blue haired ghost screamed, "It's them! It's Maple Academy!"

Her voice caught the invader's attention, and they rushed in our direction. Whoever Anna was, she was epic enough to be targeted by ninja-like people! I really had to introduce her to my club mates. I then summoned a Dark Hole, which ate all the invaders in one piece. Good to have my moments back in me.

"Bring it on you ninjas! You can't murderer my friends! They're way too much more awesome than you!" I shouted as I jumped down to join my friends as I grabbed my new friend's hand. Sadly, I failed in landing for my foot slipped. A pair of purple shoes landed on foot; Anna was floating down instead of accelerating. Lucky ghosts.

"Ouch…" I sounded as I rubbed my back. I then reached for my phantom staff, and wielded it quickly as the cloaked residents tried to take the advantage of my back-rubbing,"Hey! Don't make evil uses of advantages!"

Anna strolled off to Rose, who was nearby. Looked like my friend seemed to attract her attention. While I was putting my orb back in my inventory, I noticed that these figures were not real; they were fading, just like ghosts! Who was controlling and creating them?

"I _knew_ something bad was going to happen!" I heard Hanna scream is frustration. She was pysic as usual. No wonder she came to the ball; my sister was the type of person who ignored these events, unless she had a good reason to come.

"There is a power source of these endless ghouls!" Mina pointed out while she threw her boomerang-like spiral sword, "Find it!"

Just then, the piece of a ceiling above us crashed. Luckily no one was on the damaged floor where the place fell, except for a mob of ninjas coming toward us, and the Puke that made me go wash my hands. Take that you Behemoth monster! Also, thanks rooftop!

On top of the damaged part of the crashed property, Shig was battling a person with a space suit and black pig-tailed hair. The helmet dropped and got crushed, revealing the blue owl eyes the person had. The enemy was a guy (yes, even though the "astronaut" here had pig tails) carrying a gun as his violent tool. Koyu was backing up her future husband by healing and buffing, while that fiancé was protecting her.

By the time the ceiling landed on the floor, the gunner was in the mercy by Snowie, or Shigeo. Wait, why did that person look like Time?! Did something happen to him during the operation few days ago? Also, Anna told me that this was Maple Academy, was Time related to it? Perfect; I recovered my memories and I was still confused.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :3**


	9. Announcement

**Hello readers, I am sorry to inform you that this story will be published more slowly than usual, due to school and a few idea problems occurring in my brain x_x; A chapter of this story is probably going to take awhile, perhaps about a couple of weeks...I apologize! TT_TT Because my mental issue, or writer's block (when an author runs out of ideas), has appeared, I shall take a break on this story by writing a tale similar but very different from this one. The title will be "A Journey to the Stars". While publishing sections for the new project, I will also work on the chapters for my first fanfiction (which is this published piece) little by little. I am not planning to cease working on either of them, or at least not yet. Please read it, and review or message me on suggestions or ideas if you have some to share. I will greatly appreciate them and use it. Thank you for reading this announcement. Next chapter coming on an unknown time!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! But here is chapter eight! :D**

* * *

**Chappie 8**

"Why are you doing this Time?! What happened to you?!" Orzelchopin asked while trying to untie his tied hands. We, the proud and awesome Our Tale members, were in a dungeon, a dirty one too. Before this all happened, the majority of the guild who attended the party were teleported and captured under a magic circle. We ended up in this nasty location after traveling through the space dimension. In the blink of an eye, we ended up with our hands and feet tied up with a rope. People were roped together in groups of two, which wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The gunner answered with an expressionless face, "I am not answering that question. You should be the one answering questions."

I then took moments and looked around the cell. It was probably never cleaned for years. Spider webs decorated corners, and the floor had a hay-carpet spread, thankfully. The strong, sturdy wood that prisoned us in the section underground kept a border between us and Time. The ceiling was made out of dirt, but somehow it kept itself from falling on us. Phew, that is some professional ground…with our guild orbs hanging from it. Wow Time, wow.

"What do you mean?" Rose, who was tied with Oreo interrogated while my eyes were still wandering. She looked pretty uncomfortable; after all we got summoned in this not-so-clean area in our clothes worn to the ball.

"I don't remember who I am, nor what I was doing before I lost everything I remembered," the league mate replied as his hood shaded his face,"Am I called Time? Do you guys know me?"

What?! Time was involved in this memory-betting game too?! That's mean. He had to go through a surgery that day! Are you council members crazy?!

_-FLASHBACK-_

_ "Dammit…I want an orange ribbon…" Time mumbled as he spaced off._

_ "You can have mines if you want,"I told my zoned league member, "I'll have to think about it though." _

_My orange ribbon was with me for as long as I remember. I don't think my brain can figure out whom and when I got this head wear from, so I never dared to sell it; it seemed like a memento from someone precious to me. However, it also felt useless, since I had zero interest in fashion due to horrible accidents. _

_ "Really?!" he spoke as he snapped out of his day dreaming position. With a smile on his face and grinning, the pig tailed male yelled out, "Yes!"_

_ After a couple of seconds, I spoke," Alright! It's decided! I'll give it to you on December 25, as a reward for surviving your operation!" _

_ "Well then, I'll do my best to claim that ribbon mines!"_

_ I smiled back. Who cares about an old ribbon? I'm sure the person who gave it to me was nice, so they wouldn't mind me giving it away as a holiday present. To me, gifting was way better than selling it. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Biting my lower lip, I answered his question,"We all do. Time, you swore that you would survive your surgery, and I swore would give you an items I owned on the promised day. So, do you remember-"

"I told you! I don't! I can't…" the lad cut himself as he ran away somewhere. Sadly, the guy talked to us without opening anything, so he didn't leave any entrances for us to escape.

Now here are some descriptions. The union leader was tied with Hei, or Yhne. Rose was roped with Oreo. Romantically, Shigeo and Koyu were together. I was with Hanna, my sister. Yes! Family love for the win!

"So, how did I end up with Ugly on my back?" Rose complained with an evil intention in her eyes. For sure, she was trying to annoy the person she was back-to-back with.

"I don't know. And stop calling me Ugly!" Orzel complained.

"Bleh,"Rose stuck a tongue at him as she looked behind her shoulder, "Like I would."

Irritated, the pink haired vice argued with the comment he just heard. Wait, where was our weapons? Did they ninja away, or did they get left behind? Oh Archer, I feel bad for them now. They must be isolated somewhere…

"Sis, let's get a rock or something, cut the rope, and ninja out!" Hanna whispered. This was why my sister was awesome; she knew how to get out and get in, just like a ninja.

"The floor doesn't have anything," a boy that twinned my sister (in a way that I knew they weren't blood related) told us. Okay, this guy is a butt. Why was he stuck with a wooden pillar on the wall in the first place anyway?!

"Be quiet, Ace!" my sister ordered with a slight blush on her face, "I'll strip your clothes off if you don't!"

Awe, what a cute argument! Why couldn't I be tied to a pillar so I can fart with no one noticing? Oh well…at least we all had our guild orbs for sure, if not we'd be in chaos right now. But even in this critical condition, I'm bored!

"Hey~ is anyone there?!" I shouted out to the still, wooden prisoner sticks, "I'm getting bored!"

Unfortunately, no one answered.

"Open Sesame!" Mina voiced strongly from behind me.

There was a reaction this time; the cell bars flew open, and my prisoner string broke. Aw yes, best like-a-boss success I've ever seen. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!

"Yep, we're in my country now. No wonder this area looked familiar," Yhne mentioned as his rope dangled on one hand. The other part of his arm was connected with Mina's right side. Coughing once, he continued," Welcome to the Emerald Kingdom in Preios. These are my palace cells…what in the world happened?! People from other worlds shouldn't have been able to enter!"

"It's been invaded, that's my guess,"Orzel guessed with an irritated face and tone. Everyone could see why he had that emote on his face; the female Maestro vice was sitting on his back, with one hand loose and the other hand still tied. I feel sad for that guy now…

The leader Kaila Mina laughed at the sight, making James turn into a tomato by her smile. Okay, so we were in another world with an invaded castle…and the one-hand rope problems. Sadly, this peaceful moment got ruined by another magic circle appearing beneath us. Oh please not this again! I've had enough of transportation for today!

After going through a short three second travel, I found myself alone in an empty throne room. It was huge, with a wide but fluffy red carpet speared on the floor. The windows were on the opposite side of the four fancy chairs, and stood tall next to the door, which most likely led you to the hallway. On the walls next to the entrance, several portraits with gold and fancy frames hung themselves. One of them entitled itself "Shikisaix".

It was the largest portrait in the room, with an illustration of a lady's face that held sky blue eyes. Her head's mane was somewhere between light purple and light pink in color. It was curly, twisted, and fuzzy-looking in shape, and short, too. A Highlander weapon was painted on the frame, next to her name.

"Where _is_ everyone?" I asked to myself aloud, my voice echoing in the vast location I was in. Longing for a comfortable place to sit on, my feet walked itself to the thrones. Letters were also printed on there. The soft parts of the seats were blue-green on color. The hard part of the furnitures' material was made out of emeralds, for sure.

And most comfortable looking seat held signs that formed the word "Odd King". The throne that I ranked second best was right next to the first place. It didn't hold a name. Well it did but it was crossed out, making it unreadable in literature but making it noticeable that it was done on purpose. The two other royal belongings were practically the same to me. The only difference I can make out was that the names were different. The comfortable and expensive item left of the scratched-out seat held the name "Fenek". The one next to the best chair belonged to Yhne. This was Hei's…oh sweet! I can hide this somewhere and make him rage!

"Hey, don't touch that!" a female voice spoke in command behind me. Why was this sound of mouth so familiar yet unrecognizable?...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
